There are known various content reproduction devices that allow a user to watch or listen to contents including a moving image, a music track, a still image, and an electronic book. In recent years, miniaturization of devices and development of communications infrastructures have diversified situations in which users enjoy watching or listening to contents, for example, watching or listening to the contents outdoors by using portable content reproduction devices. Such content reproduction devices include ones that enable, in a case where the user has watched or listened to a content halfway and has discontinued the watching thereof or listening thereto, reproduction of the content to be started from a previously discontinued state in the subsequent reproduction thereof (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).